porridge_going_straight_life_beyond_the_boxfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman Stanley Fletcher
Norman Stanley Fletcher (2nd February 1932-) was a character in Porridge, Going Straight (1978) and Life Beyond The Box (2003). He first appeared in Prisoner And Escort - 1 April 1973. He was affectionately known as Fletch. Fletch was the main protagonist of the sitcom. He was a Cockney, a bit of a spiv who had charm and quick wit. Despite his habitual criminal ways, Fletch had a heart of gold and had his friends backs. He was played by Ronnie Barker. Biography Backstory Norman Stanley Fletcher was born on the 2nd February 1932 in Muswell Hill, London, England. His parents used to dabble a bit with the law to survive. Fletch had an older brother George. Norman started school in 1936 aged 4. In 1940 aged 8, Norman, or Fletch was evacuated to Wales. They stayed on a farm and used to nick eggs and intimidate the son of the farmer. Norman returned to London in about 1942. In 1946, aged 14, Norman left school. Him and his friends used to play on the bombsites in the area. In 1947 he had his first brush with the law when he was tried for robbing a shop in Holborn. Rather than earn an honest living, Fletch started up a career as a habitual criminal, never a violent one but a chancer. He became good at it. In 1950 he met a local girl called Isobel. They married in 1951 in Muswell Hill. Fletch and Isobel were in Highgate Cemetery where they conceived their first child. Fletch did his National Service at this time. In 1952, Ingrid Fletcher was born. Isobel had a job during the day while Fletch looked after the baby and stole anything they were short of, from local shops. In 1952, though, Fletch was sent to prison again for breaking and entering. Fletch had London charm as well and was a sociable person. In the summer of 1955 Fletch was released from prison and that year was King Of The Teds at Muswell Hill. In 1956 he became a father to Marion Fletcher. He dated a girl called Gloria briefly while married. In 1962, Fletch turned 30. He did time during the 1960s for stealing. In 1967 he was in Maidstone Prison. In 1973, Fletch was once again caught when trying to steal a lorry. The lorry was stuck in mud. Fletch was apprehended and remanded in custody. That year, the judge sentenced him to 5 years in prison. That was at Slade Prison, Cumbria. 300 miles north of busy London, out in the middle of the Cumbria countryside, near the Scottish border. Fletcher was to serve time in a remote but large prison hundreds of miles from Muswell Hill in London. 1973-1977 Two prison officers, Henry Barrowclough and Mr Mackay made the journey down to London to escort Norman up to Slade. They boarded the train at Kings Cross and the train set off for the 250 miles journey to Cumbria. They then got off at the other end in Cumbria after several hours on the train. The prison van was waiting for Fletcher, he was handcuffed to Mackay. Fletch was allowed to go to the toilet but peed in the petrol cap. As the van drove across the moors to HMP Slade, it broke down. Mackay said he was off to get help and told Barrowclough to keep an eye on Fletch, dont take the handcuffs off and do not leave this area. 1978 In early 1978, Fletcher was due for release from Slade Prison. He was ready to get the next available train to make the 250 miles journey down to London. He was released, and as he walked out of the prison gates, he said he is leaving 3 and a half years of his life behind. He then headed to the train station, as he left Slade Prison forever, never to return. He then boarded the train to Kings Cross, London, where he met Mr Mackay, who had left his job at Slade to seek new opportunities in London. Mackay had escorted Fletch to Slade 5 years earlier, and upon Fletch's release, and his resignation from Slade, he met Fletch again on the train to London. 1979-2001 2001-2003 In 2001, Fletch gave info to aid the police with a crime and he got a £250'000 reward so bought a pub in Muswell Hill. After 2003 Nothing much is known about Norman Stanley Fletcher after 2003. As of 2016, he will be 84 years old if he is still alive. Memorable info Born: 2nd February 1932 Birthplace: Muswell Hill, London, England Died: N/A Full Name: Norman Stanley Fletcher Parents: Mr Fletcher and Mrs Fletcher Siblings: George Fletcher Spouse: Isobel Fletcher (Nee Unknown) (1951-??) Children: Ingrid Fletcher (1952) Grandchildren: Norman Godber Great Grandparents: William Wellington Fletcher Occupation: Career Criminal, Hotel Worker, Pub Landlord Trivia Category:Porridge Characters Category:Going Straight Characters Category:Life Beyond The Box Characters Category:Characters First Seen In Porridge In 1973 Category:Characters Last Seen In Life Beyond The Box In 2003 (Porridge Sequel) Category:Fletcher Family Category:Londoners Category:Convicts Category:Career Criminals Category:1932 Births Category:1951 Marriages